


See ya later!

by Zpmoneyman



Category: Deltarune, Undertale (Video Game), delta rune
Genre: 2nd Person, :), Delta Rune - Freeform, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpmoneyman/pseuds/Zpmoneyman
Summary: Just a short little twist I added to the goodbye towards the end of Deltarune between Kris and ralsei.





	See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

You awkwardly said some brief goodbyes and just like that they were gone. They would surely return as the prophecy hadn’t yet been completed...but still you swear your soul turned to dust as they both just started walking and turned the corner. You think Maybe it would be better to keep this whole thing professional, so it won’t hurt when they do fulfil the prophecy for real. And honestly who would ever want to be friends with you let alone be- wait is that?! “Kris...? Susie...? You came back...?” You say relieved as they turn around and come back “Ummm, well... kris just wanted to say goodbye y’know.” Susie replied. “Oh!!! actually... everyone else did too. Please let me know when you leave alright?” “Yeah, yeah, we’ll try not to skip you.” Susie said with a big grin on her face. Sure enough they went past you to go talk to all the others still here after the fight. Kris remains stoic as ever as they say...or rather don’t say their goodbyes. “And as cute as ever” you think. Honestly ever since they put on that ribbon on you can’t stop looking at them, and you’ve also basically told them that and left other hints. They haven’t responded literally at all but you dont know if that’s just their silent protagonist thing or if they hate you. But they don’t, you know this they are your friend and member of your well... gang you suppose. Despite only knowing them for less then a day you feel drawn to them and you hope they Also do, “they did stay with me when Susie went with lancer” you ponder. But really all this is just silly, they don’t know you, you don’t know them and you are just getting your hopes up. 

After a while they return to say goodbye to you for real this time. “Kris... Susie...? Are you leaving? You say trying to sound cheerful. “Hell if I know, I’m just following kris. She responds dryly. Ahhh Kris championing the role of leader once more. “Guess we’ll just walk right if we are.” Susie says a bit quieter. They both immediately start walking to the right. “Susie, Kris... are you going to leave...? You say quickly... so they don’t... yknow leave, you need to think of something so they don’t go... “umm...I, I just wanted to say...I...I” you clutch your hat. “I really enjoyed meeting you two, and...” “hey can you STOP mumbling into your hat for a sec? I can barley hear ya, dude.” Susie says clearly annoyed. You can’t stop blushing as you notice them both staring more intensely at you now. “O-oh I’m sorry” with no other choice you remove your hat. Susie jumps back in surprise, at your face you guess? You were just wearing a hat! “Um...Kris, Susie... I...hope I can see you again soon. You say smiling brightly at them, but mostly Kris. “Next time I’ll make you lots of yummy cakes, alright? They both just look back at you but Susie still with surprise but now it seems also happiness. “Umm, yeah! Sure, dude, haha. Let’s go Kris” she said turning briefly at you to wave. And once again they both walked around the corner. Ok now you do feel your soul break into a million pieces. Kris just... left with no goodbye at all they barley looked at you let alone-! For a third time you were interrupted as Kris ran back over right in front of you staring directly into your eyes. “H-hey Kris did you forget something...?” You say as you look into their eyes. They seem to be a brilliant red which you believe is abnormal for humans, whatever just another thing to like about them. You notice you’ve been just staring right at them for a while now and speak up. “S-so do y-you nee-!?” They put you out of your misery by leaning in and kissing you on the lips. Just a quick peck before walking backwards and actually smiling a bit. You think your fur might have caught fire but they certainly dont help when they opens their mouth and say “see ya” and run off back around the corner, leaving you a complete stuttering mess. But one with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this junk I tried to write something as fast as I could when I finished the game and this is what came to mind.


End file.
